gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Lannister
'''Robert Lannister '''is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. He is played by starring cast member Edvin Endre and debuts in the series premiere. Robert Lannister is the only son of Maron Lannister and Dyanna Lannister. He is a cousin of Tyrion, Jaime and Cersei Lannister. Biography Background Robert Lannister is the only child of Maron Lannister and Dyanna Lannister and the nephew of Lord Tywin Lannister, the head of House Lannister and Lord of Casterly Rock. He is the first cousin of Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion Lannister. He has the familial Lannister blond hair and green eyes and is said to resemble Tywin in his youth. He primarily served as Lord Tywin's squire for an unspecified period of time until Tywin assigned him to serve as an attendant for his children (Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion) while they were in King's Landing. Later still, when war erupts in the Seven Kingdoms and Tyrion is named acting Hand of the King, he decides to take on Robert as his ward. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Personality Initially, Robert was a shy, deeply insecure, but compassionate boy. He holds his family in great contempt, viewing them as opportunists and often chiding them on their arrogance and stolen wealth, which he nicknames "blood money". As a member of House Lannister, Robert grew up believing he belonged to the greatest lineage of nobility of the Seven Kingdoms. Indeed, Robert did receive the finest education from his parents and had the fortune to squire to the most prestigious knights. Coincidentally, Robert lived a sheltered life and often missed the chance to see more of the outside world. Being born too early, the young Robert was subjected to careful treatment from the wet nurses during infancy. In his childhood, Robert was not allowed to partake in activities most children of his age did, as his parents feared that even the tiniest accident could mortally wound him. His childish innocence also allowed others to take advantage over him, most profoundly his own uncle, Tywin, who viewed Robert as a tool he could use, most notably in his marital plans. Others, like Littlefinger and Olenna Tyrell frequently used Robert to further their own plans. As a cousin of the main line, Robert was expected to follow suit, not being able to make decisions for himself as one wrong move could have him disowned from the family. Despite his shyness, Robert occasionally managed to garner enough self-esteem to openly speak against certain members of his family, only to be quickly silenced by them in the end. Robert is also fiercely loyal to those he calls his friends, despite the fact that he is very mistrustful of people, once he has accepted them onto his side, he will rarely ever betray them. Ultimately, it was Tyrion Lannister who saw Robert's hidden potential, even though he himself did not recognize it. Beneath his insecurity lay a high intelligence and a gentle heart. Instead of misusing Robert's intellect, as others would have, Tyrion instead helped him uncover it, ultimately leading Robert in becoming more secure. As he grew older, Robert began to see the life his family had put out for him. After hearing about Robb Stark's death and the way it was accomplished, Robert began to outright scorn the Lannister name. When Tyrion is falsely accused and imprisoned for Joffrey's death, Robert worked to get his favorite cousin out of the Black Cells, despite a great fear for doing so. After Robert chose to travel with Tyrion to Meereen, his personality seems to have changed somewhat. He has become more secure, has gained a sharp tongue, and is not afraid to use his newly-discovered intelligence to his advantage. However, his gentleness does not seem to have left him, displaying sadness and guilt over leaving his parents for Essos. Appearances TV series Video game Image gallery Family tree Quotes In the books See also References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:House Lannister Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Category:House Targaryen Category:Squires Category:Wards